


queens know best

by AlliSquish



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Caine is best boyfriend, F/M, Jupiter needs a medal for some major job juggling, cutesy date night fic, fic commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliSquish/pseuds/AlliSquish
Summary: Jupiter has a long week, and Caine is the best at the whole boyfriend buisness.Fluffy date night fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ladymaliwan's fic commission!

Being in charge of an entire planet kinda sucked. A lot. Jupiter groaned, forcing herself up the flight of stairs. It wouldn’t be so bad, if she had only one job, Jupiter amended as she rubbed the base of her back through her heavy winter coat. Winters in Chicago were the worst, but at least Caine’s apartment building was a little warmer than outside in the biting wind.

Finally, Jupiter reached the right floor, stumbling out into the hall, dragging her feet behind her. It wasn’t a long walk from the stairwell to his door, and Jupiter was grateful to unlock it to a blast of warm air. It warmed her heart more than anything else; Caine wasn’t much affected by the cold, or the heat, so his apartment always had a slight chill unless he knew she was coming over.

As she stumbled across the threshold, ripping her coat off and dropping it behind her, Jupiter almost wished she had brought a bag with her to drop for dramatic effect.

That’s what queens did, right? Stuff for dramatic effect?

Either way, it was just Jupiter Jones, over-worked maid, who collapsed face first into the plush couch she and Caine had picked out when he signed the lease. Not that signing a lease really mattered? Apparently, she owned the building. Or something.

Regardless, that was where Caine found her, thirty minutes later.

“What’re you doing?” He asked. From the tone of his voice, Jupiter was certain he was wondering if this was some strange earth tradition he was unfamiliar with.

Her reply came muffled; “I’m communing with the couch.”

She didn’t move, but Jupiter could imagine the look on his face, a quiet, fond exasperation, just from the shaky sigh-laugh that fell from his lips. She didn’t move, even as Caine closed and locked the door, shuffled out of his own winter gear, before moving to the kitchen. Idly, Jupiter listened as he poured water, setting the kettle on the stove.

Finally, she moved, curling up on one side, when Caine dropped on the couch beside her, two steaming mugs in hand.

“Bless you.” She murmured, gratefully taking a steaming mug of hot cocoa from her boyfriend. Caine settled with his own mug of coffee- they had discovered early on that chocolate didn’t mix well with his spliced genes.

“That bad?”

“Well…Not really?” Jupiter rolled, laying her head against his bicep, “It was alright? Just… today felt like it would never end. Never.”

Like the good boyfriend that he was, Caine nodded, giving Jupiter the opportunity to vent freely.

“I mean,” She continued, sipping her cocoa, “After everything last week with that intergalactic nonsense, I was kinda hoping this one would be more relaxing. Instead of taxing anxiety 24/7.”

“You could always change it.”

“I know,” She sighed, putting more of her weight on his arm. Caine shifted, under she fell against his side, his arm draped over Jupiter’s shoulders. “To be honest, I just wanna turn Netflix on and, like, veg for the rest of the night."

Caine handed her the remote, allowing Jupiter the pleasure of being able to watch what she wanted to without someone commenting on whatever struck her fancy. That was definitely a downside of living with family- someone was always judging something dumb.

Jupiter wasn't sure how long she sat there, watching Parks and Recreation (it was a comfort show- didn't matter how many times she saw it), but her cocoa was gone, and Caine's hand had roamed from her waist to her shoulder, kneading the muscle like a cat.

It felt nice.

"Can you do my back?" She asked, unmoving from where her face was smushed against his pecs. It was warm there.

"You have to move." He chuckled, nudging her.

"Noooo." Jupiter protested, rolling until she was laying along the length of the couch, her head in Caine's lap. His legs took up residence on either side of her prone body.

"Anywhere?" He asked, rubbing her shoulder blades.

"Mmmmhm, lower back?"

Caine's hands dutifully obeyed, his thumbs digging into the small of her back, his fingertips brushing the curve of her hips. Jupiter sighed, feeling the tension in her back begin to bunch up and release. His fingers moved up, pressing and kneading at her tense, sore muscles. Caine bent over his work, gently placing a kiss on the back of her head.

"A little better?"

Jupiter hummed, nodding against his thigh, "Keep going?"

Caine kissed her neck this time, sending a shiver down her spine, before redoubling his efforts. Jupiter let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh, blissful as each muscle relaxed under her boyfriend's attentions.

"This is the best thing that's happened all week."

"Must say I'm a little disappointed that the flying lesson on wednesday isn't matching up."

"Yeah, but this is way better than any flying lesson," Jupiter snorted, pushing up on her forearms, "I mean, your hands are magic, Mr. Wise."

"I find that hard to believe," He gave her a long suffering look, "But whatever you say, your majesty."

"Damn straight." Jupiter arched further, until she was almost level with his neck. She leaned, kissing him rather loudly on his throat, "However, I for one can think of even better things that would make this day the best."

"Oh?"

"Yup," She popped the 'p', a smirk blooming, "And, I think you might agree with me."

"So sure, your majesty?"

"Mmhmm," Jupiter swung her legs off the couch, standing, "And it involves you, me, and a bed." She shrugged off her sweater, and the shirt underneath. Chicago winters, man.

"That all?"

"Well, and you know, no clothes." She turned and winked, her hands flying to her bra clasp behind her, "If you wanna."

"I can see how that could make this the best day."

"Right?" She laughed, jumping back as Caine stalked off the couch, "I'll have you know I have the best ideas."

"I cannot and will not argue that, your majesty."

"Damn straight." Jupiter smiled, sliding into Caine's bedroom, "Queens always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sexiest thing I have ever written, and it's not even that sexy, whoops.


End file.
